DAMN PYJAK!
by spike tashy
Summary: just a short oneshot .pyjak's are nothing but trouble. so when one get onto the Normandy it's up to Shepard and grunt to find it. i know the ending seems like there should be more but i was trying to make it like the game. REVIEWS ARE WANTED. ENJOY!


WANRING ONLY 1 PYJAK WAS HARMED IN THE WRITING OF THIS STORY.

PYJAK

Shepard sighed as she felt the elevator come to halt on the engineering deck. As the doors hissed open Shepard rushed past them and turned left heading towards grunt's room. Stopping before she entered Shepard caught sight of herself in the glass window that looked down over the hanger. She had changed. When she had become a specter she had had shoulder length blonde hair, with green eyes. Since being brought back from the dead by Cerberus her hair had turned jet black and her once greens eyes now held a very distinct red tinge in them. Looking away from the glass Shepard stepped into the Port Cargo hold. Looking around Shepard found grunt with his back to her looking behind his old tank. As the doors hissed shut he turned and nodded when he saw it was her.

"Shepard." Shepard smiled. She had developed a soft spot for the krogan warrior. When she had first awoken him up she had been slightly hesitant. Krogan were dangerous and grunt was supposed to be pure krogan. But as the mission had worn on she had warmed up to him and his slightly narrow view of things. Several times she had laughed out loud at some of his comment. And she had never felt prouder when he had passed his rite Tuchanka. Nodding to him Shepard spoke. "Hello grunt. What're you doing?" grunt shook his head and walked away from his tank. "Not sure feels like I'm losing my mind. When we completed the rite on Tuchanka you remember how we stayed for a few days at my……request?" Shepard nodded and smiled 'request' was putting it mildly. With the news of grunt killing the threshermaw moving through the camp several female krogan had all but fussed themselves to grunt's skin, and refused to leave until he had satisfied them. "Every time I go to sleep I think I'm hearing little feet walking along the bulkheads. But whenever I start looking I can't find anything. It's driving me mad. I haven't had a full night sleep in almost 2 weeks"

Shepard nodded. "I can understand your frustration. Would you like some help?" Grunt nodded and gave Shepard one of his rare krogan smiles. "Thanks Shepard." Shepard shrugged and moved so she could inspect the pod that had once held the powerful krogan. As kneeling down Shepard felt grunt move behind her. A small shudder rolled up her back. Despite working with Cerberus Shepard had a very simple view of aliens and humans, if they did their job and did it well she had no problem with them. Lately though she had felt slightly awkward around the krogan warrior. She wasn't exactly sure when she had started thinking more about him but she knew it was more than was usual for her. Of course she thought about her crew constantly. Thane and his anti-social behavior, Samara who seemed to have a holly stick shoved up her ass. Garrus and his obsession with the Normandy's weapons. Jack and Miranda constantly being at each other's throats. Mordin's……….something. but grunt was different. Every time she thought of him her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest. shaking her head Shepard broke out of her thought when grunt spoke. "I was about to remove some of the panels to see if anything had crawled in beneath them when you came in."

Shepard nodded, turned on her omnitool, and began unscrewing some of the screws that held the metal plating in place. As she did so Shepard felt another shudder run down her spine. She could feel grunt watching her, could feel his warm breath brushing against her neck. As the final screw fell to the floor, Shepard pulled the metal plating away. Nothing but wires met her gaze. Behind her Shepard felt grunt sigh. "Nothing. Not even one stupid py-" grunt broke off as a loud screech broke through the semi still air of the ship. Whipping around Shepard watched as grunt stumbled away from her tugging frantically at something that had latched itself on to his face. After a moment of fumbling grunt let out a roar as he managed to throw the thing on his face across the room. A moment later Shepard growled as she discovered the creature that had attacked one of her crew, a pyjak. Next to her grunt let out a roar of "STUPID PYJAK!" and charged forward hell bent of crushing the little creature that had attacked him. But the creature proved to be smart. Even as grunt charged; it took off in the direction of the doorway obviously very keen on the idea of being any were but in the way of the charging krogan.

Shepard winced slightly as grunt hit the metal wall of the ship. But she didn't have a lot of time to think as the doors to the room hissed open and the pyjak escaped into the ship. Letting out a shout of "shit!" Shepard took off after the creature and watched as it made a hard left just after leaving the cargo area and instead rushing through the door that lead the reactor and engine maintenance. As she passed grunt she noticed he had pulled his head out of the crater he had made in the wall. A moment later Shepard felt the krogan fall in line behind her as she ran to keep up with the little alien monkey who seemed to want a tour of the ship. Following the pyjak Shepard and grunt burst through the doors to the engines startling both Kenneth and Gabriella. Both of whom looked questioningly at Shepard but leapt backward practically onto the consoles behind them as grunt all but tore the door from the wall in his fever to capture the pyjak that had made him look like a fool. Shepard growled as she watched the pyjak run past Tali who shouted something about keeping it out of the ship's systems. Shepard and grunt flashed past her. Focusing her energies Shepard send a biotic throw hurtling at the pyjak as the doors leaving engineering opened. For a fraction of a second Shepard thought maybe just maybe she would hit the damn vermin with the throw and put an end to this whole thing, but her dream were cut off as her throw impacted the closing doors warping the metal and bending it into awkward angles. As the doors reopened for them Shepard and grunt watched the pyjak take a right and dart down towards jack's room.

Shepard leapt down the stairs and landed on the hard metal floor of the engine maintenance section of the ship. Vaguely Shepard heard jack shout "WHAT THE FUCK?!?! As she and grunt flashed passed her and back up the stairways leaving engineering. As she reentered the main hallway Shepard watched as the pyjak darted up the wall and into an air duck leading upwards. Shepard swore at the top of her lungs and stormed to the elevator. As she almost crushed the button for crew quarters grunt stepped in next to her. A small mutter of "fucking pyjak" under his breath. Growling as the elevator crawled upwards, next to her Shepard could feel grunt shifting his weight from leg to leg. As the elevator stopped and the doors hissed open Shepard and grunt stepped out and immediately started looking for the pyjak. After several moments of looking they both found that they couldn't see it. They had been about to start looking elsewhere when Edi popped up next to them. "Shepard I've detected a life form moving around the jefferies tubes near this level. Shepard growled. "I know EDI. Where is it right now?" "under the life support section of the ship. There is an access hatch in the AI core that will allow you to intercept the life form. Recommend caution systems surrounding the life support room are deemed mission critical advise against damaging them." Shepard rolled her eyes as she and grunt hurtled through the medical wing starting Chakwas, and leaping wrenching open the access hatch and dropping down into the jefferies tubes.

Dropping to her knees Shepard began to crawl through the cramped tubes that honeycombed the ship. Behind her Shepard felt grunt follow her. Through her com unit Shepard heard EDI speak. "Shepard I've patched myself into the ship's sensors. The life form is still in the section under the life support room." Shepard slowly followed the direction painted on the walls and soon found herself stepping downward in a second of the jefferies tunes that allowed her the crouch instead of crawl. After a moment of concentration Shepard felt biotic energy flow into her hand illuminating the room they were in. it wasn't huge maybe the size of a large closet. Large sets of armors wires, and circuits covered the walls. As she looked Shepard found the now familiar form of the pyjak sitting on top of one of the bundles of wires. Letting her biotic energy go Shepard hurled another biotic throw it the creature who dodged it and vanished in a small gap between the wires and down a small tube that carried the wires away. "Shepard the creature is now heading towards the science lab. If you hurry you can reach the labs first. Take the path to your right. I'll guide you from there."

A short while later Shepard and grunt emerged from the jefferies tubes and out into the AI core. Running back to the elevator Shepard gasped for air as she hammered the button for the combat center. As the elevator crawled upwards Shepard found herself sliding down the wall of the elevator until she sat on the cool tile. Next to her grunt chuckled. "hmmmm. Didn't think a little running would tire you out Shepard. The females on Tuchanka had more stamina than you." Shepard growled and focused biotic energy into her hand. "don't test me grunt. I've still got biotics." Grunt chuckled. "that wont help you much if you cant see straight." Shepard growled again and hauled herself upright jabbing grunt in the chest with a small jolt of biotic power forcing him to take a step backwards. "I've got more stamina than any krogan, female or otherwise. Or do I need to remind you what it felt like when I shot you when you first woke up?" grunt chuckled again but was saved the need for a response as the elevator doors hissed open. As they entered the small room before the science lab the sounds of chaos met their ears.

Watching the doors hiss open Shepard and grunt were met with a sight that made both of them stop and laugh slightly. Mordin's lab was a mess, papers were flung everywhere, and several still fluttered through the air, mordin himself was on the ground and looked as though he was attempting to pull the pyjak out from under the research terminal by it's tail. As the doors hissed shut mordin looked up and wiped his brow. "Shepard glad you're here. Could use your help. pyjak has taken refuge under the research terminal. Humans have longer arms then salarians. Could you help?" Shepard nodded and knelt down in front of the research terminal. reaching under it Shepard grasped in vain at the pyjak that had taken refuge just out of her reach. Growling again in frustration Shepard used her biotics to pull the pyjak within reach. With him hand firmly wrapped around the pyjak's throat Shepard straightened up. "there mordin one little verm-" Shepard broke off as pain lanced through her hand.

She dropped the pyjak and held her hand close to her chest as blood dripped from 2 large bite marks on her hand. "IT FUCKIN BIT ME!!" as the pain began to dull mordin moved closer to her and took her hand in his. Shepard jerked her hand out of his grasp and shouted. "I swear to god I'm going to kill that fuckin pyjak." But mordin shook his head and again pulled Shepard hand into his. "not yet. Bite could be infected. treat first. Then kill lesser mammal. Should only take a moment." Mordin let go of her hand and busied himself amongst his wrecked shelves. A moment later he turned back to Shepard a small vial of blue liquid in his hand. Shepard winced in pain as the liquid burned as it covered the bites. After that mordin wrapped her hand in a form fitting bandage and smiled. "there all better. Bandage shouldn't fall off when using biotics or when firing a weapon. Come back before you go to sleep so IT can resterilize it." Thanking mordin as they left Shepard and grunt followed the small footprints of liquid that the pyjak left as it ran away. Stepping into the armory Shepard and grunt found Jacob pistol in hand taking aim at the pyjak that stood on top of the armory locker. As the doors hissed shut behind them Jacob spoke without taking his attention off the pyjak. "hey commander. Is this thing your pet? Cause if not I'm going to kill it. ok?" Shepard shrugged. "I don't care. Grunt and I have been trying to do that for the last 20 minutes."

Jacob smiled and nodded. He had been about to fire when the pyjak let out another loud shriek and leapt at him. Jacob ducked as the creature sailed past him and began running out of the armory. As the doors closed Jacob swore. Behind her grunt chuckled. "maybe he's got the right idea. Why capture the pyjak when we could just kill it?" Shepard chuckled at that and began to follow the pyjak's trail. Behind her she heard grunt open a locker and a moment later the sound of a pistol being loaded met her ears. Following the pyjak Shepard found herself running up towards the cockpit where joker swiveled to greet her. "hey commander. What's going on? Did mordin build a bomb or something?" Shepard shook her head and stopped as she neared him. "no. there's a pyjak loose on the ship. Grunt and I are trying to kill it." Joker raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "never figured you to be cruel to animals commander." Shepard glared at him. "I'm not cruel. But when it forces me to go through 3 decks and the jefferies tubes I get a little mad."

Joker shrugged. "well whatever. It's not here." Shepard let out a loud growl of frustration. She had been about to leave when EDI popped up, next to joker. "Shepard, I've detected the life form in your private quarters. I have it sealed in there so it cannot escape again." Shepard nodded and turned around motioning for the now armed grunt to follow her. As the elevator doors closed Shepard let out a roar of frustration and pushed grunt against the wall with her biotics. "I SWEAR TO GOD GRUNT IF I DON'T KILL THIS THING IN THE NEXT 5 MINUTES I'LL KILL YOU!" A moment later grunt grabbed her by the front of her uniform lifted her off the ground and pushed her against the opposite wall. "don't make it sound so dramatic Shepard." Shepard winced slightly as grunt pushed himself against her. It wasn't painful but it was uncomfortable. For a short while they stayed like that grunt holding her off the ground and her being pinned by him. But as the lift doors opened grunt dropped her and she brushed out any wrinkles that had gotten on her spotless uniform. As they neared the door EDI unlocked it and Shepard and grunt stepped into the room.

Vaguely grunt noted the wall of model ships and the 2 large tanks full of Prejak Paddle Fish. Shepard and grunt moved slowly around the room. Grunt looked around Shepard's desk and medal display case while Shepard checked her closet and under her bed. Shepard had just been about to pick up her mattress when a low humming met her ears. Moving towards the sound Shepard found that it was coming from behind her book case. As grunt moved in behind her Shepard used her biotics and pulled the large book case away from the wall. In a blur the pyjak shot out from behind it and launched itself straight at Shepard who reacted in a fraction of a second. Instantly creating a biotic barrier Shepard smiled as the [pyjak bounced of her barrier and began trying to scramble away. Behind her grunt swooped down and a moment later straightened up with his hand firmly around the pyjak's throat. There was a strangled gasp followed by a slight tremble in the pyjak's body and a moment later it went limp. Turning back to Shepard grunt smiled showing his teeth. "finally."

Shepard shrugged and put her bookcase back. As she did so however one of the books fell from the shelf and landed near grunt who stooped down and picked it up. Shepard felt her face go bright red as she recognized the pink and brown cover of the book. It was more of a joke than anything else. A friend of hers had gotten her a book on alien courtship rituals. It had been a joke but several times Shepard had cracked the book open and had started reading it. It wasn't to bad, but only one thing made her so embarrassed grunt was holding it. She had stopped reading when she reached krogan. And a large metal and leather bookmark marked her place, right at the beginning of the chapter titled 'yes they have 4: a guide to krogan sex'. Silence stretched between them as grunt starred at the title of the chapter she had been reading. Shepard stood suddenly wishing the pyjak was still there distracting them. After a long silence grunt spoke. "hmmm. Didn't know you liked aliens that way Shepard. You should have said something." Shepard blushed still deeper and looked down at the ground. She felt grunt move closer. A moment later grunt's warm breath ran across her ear sending shivers down her back. "I can show you what my people can do better than any book can……"

* * *

AN; WELL FOLKS I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND I KNOW IT'S ONLY AN OK STORY. BUT IT'S BEEN IN MY HEAD SINCE I FINISHED THE TUCANKA ISSION IN ME2. SO I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT OUT. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT.


End file.
